


Power Outage

by dailyroutineat221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, have you even been in a relationship or something?”</p>
<p>He was looking at his friend, completely aware of how dangerous was the territory he was entering.</p>
<p>“John, this conversation is unnecessary,” Sherlock said, continuing to stare at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Oh, I am curious,” John said, “This makes you uncomfortable?”</p>
<p>“Yes, this makes me very uncomfortable,” Sherlock snapped almost before John could finish his sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

It was a rainy evening in London and there weren’t any cases to solve. John comfortably sat on the sofa, reading a book. Sherlock stood by the window looking impatient. Sherlock grabbed his violin carefully, caressed the fingerboard softly and turned to look out of the window again.

“John, would you please stop reading that boring book?” Sherlock said without facing John.

“No,” John’s reply was dry and short.

Sherlock turned on his heels to look at John, but John hadn’t moved an inch, so Sherlock turned his attention back to his violin. He started to tune it, making sure to make the most annoying sounds he could.

“You can stop now, you know. You’re not bothering me and you’re going to ruin your instrument.” John stated still looking at his book.

“You can’t ruin an instrument by playing it. It’s what it’s made for.”

“Whatever, Sherlock.” John went back to his reading.

Sherlock rested his violin on the table nearby and picked up the bow and the rosin stone. He turned his back again to John and started to slowly rub the rosin up and down against the hair of his violin bow.

John caught a glimpse of Sherlock’s movements with his peripheral vision and interrupted his reading to observe. Sherlock faced the street through the windows, completely lost in thought while his hands slightly closed around the bow, stroking it tenderly. John stared for long minutes, his mouth dry and his mind wandering. When Sherlock moved to put the rosin stone down to pick up his violin, John quickly looked back to his book. Sherlock started playing a soothing music, which made John relax a little and to get back to his reading.

In few minutes, the ongoing rain turned into a storm and Sherlock stopped to admire it. He was just about to say something when the lights began to flicker and the power went out, leaving them only with the gray and pale light that was coming from outside.

“Happy now?” John asked dramatically, putting down his book.

Sherlock turned to look at his friend, making his way to the opposite seat on the sofa, “Should I be?”

“Well, I can’t read in darkness,” John pointed matter-of-factly.

“Ah, so now you want to talk,” Sherlock accused with his “interesting” expression.

“Seems like we don’t have much more to do now.”

“Oh, I see,” Sherlock said petulantly.

“Fine, Sherlock, if you want to play the silence game, go ahead.”

“Fine.”

They kept in silence for long minutes. Sherlock stared at the ceiling, thinking, while John was looked in Sherlock’s direction, but he wasn’t paying attention to his flat mate. He was too lost in his own thoughts until suddenly broke the silence.

“Sherlock, have you even been in a relationship or something?”

He was looking at his friend, completely aware of how dangerous was the territory he was entering.

“John, this conversation is unnecessary,” Sherlock said, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

“Oh, I am curious,” John said with a smirk, “This makes you uncomfortable?”

“Yes, this makes me very uncomfortable,” Sherlock snapped almost before John could finish his sentence.

“Okay then,” John turned away, but he couldn’t resist, “But aren’t you curious? Do you know how… you know… you feel something?”

“Would you schtum your sodding cakehole?!” Sherlock said in a surly tone that made John instantly shut up.

Sherlock felt immediately guilty when he saw the hurt look on John’s face. He took a deep breath and forced himself to say quietly.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, what?” John asked in surprise.

“Yes, of course,” Sherlock studied the look on John face as he admitted, “Last time I checked, I was still a human being.”

They shared a light laugh that cleared the tension and John took the chance.

“So…what do you do when you’re feeling…uh…you know… things,” John asked, his breath caught in his throat as he waited for his friend’s reply.

Sherlock, who hadn’t faced John during the entire conversation, turned his head to his friend and raised an eyebrow with that ‘you know’ look,“I do what every person does.”

John’s washed over his face. He let out a loud ‘oh’ that held a perfect ‘O’ shape on his lips and he blushed.

“Not at the same rate you do, of course. Before I met you I didn’t even think it was possible for someone to do that with such frequency. I often find myself wondering what gives you such a high rate of stamina, since you’re so inclined to do it quite habitually…”

John was speechless. He listened to Sherlock rambling about his masturbatory habits and felt like his mind was reduced to pudding. He was so embarrassed that Sherlock knew. About what he did. About what he did and how often he did it.

Sherlock stared at him like he was waiting for John to answer, but he continued to talk nonstop about all the facts he knew of John’s practices.

John could feel the heat creeping from his chest and neck to his face.

“My God…” was all John managed to say before he stood up and quickly made his way upstairs.

“You say that a lot, too!” Sherlock yelled after him, with a victorious smile.

Sherlock heard John’s bedroom door slam and laughed lightly. 

“Too easy,” he said to himself before going back to face the rain falling from the sky.

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this story? Try my other works:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/works
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
